Ghost of You
by RaiLei
Summary: Left alone on Destiny Islands, Kairi wonders what sort of fate has befallen Sora and Riku as they have never returned to her. When a mysterious man in a black trenchcot arrives on the Island and says he knows where the Keyblade Master is located...


**Ghost of You.**

I've been waiting for you. Waiting, waiting for the past two years. You promised you'd come back to me… 'Just a little bit more I promise. I'll be back to you before you even notice that I'm gone'. I believed you very much at the beginning, but, in the past two years… I've noticed your absence. You've never broken a promise to me – not one – and I counted on that. I always said that was one of your best qualities. But… you've never come back to me. You broke your promise… I guess saving the world from eternal darkness is more important then coming back here. I don't doubt you for that… you always wanted to see bigger and better places; you got your wish didn't you? You're famous now, the Keyblade Master, everyone knows of you and your good deeds and how you saved every world from eternal darkness. Does that ever getting tiring though, you have to put everyone before yourself and your happiness… but that's why you're the Keyblade Master isn't it?

It's your pure heart.

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try

Shaking my head, I still stare out at the sky, hoping you'll come back, Riku as well. I hope that you'll both come back someday, together and in one piece. Everything must be going well for you though – wherever you may be in the vast many worlds – as I never see any stars falling anymore. I think that the stars multiply daily, there always seems to be more stars then there was the day previous. You must be doing a good job out there, it makes me smile just thinking about what you do for all the worlds still lost in the darkness. I hope that you don't forget me – I don't think that you have though. I can feel it in my – no – our heart. It's thanks to you that I'm alive today… you sacrificed yourself for me. I'll be eternally grateful, I hope that one day; you'll know what I feel.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

I wonder if you would recognize me. You always said that I should grow my hair out longer, you'll never guess, but I actually did! It goes to about the middle of my back now – and its darker now too! Selphie thinks I look better this way. She… er… got me a new outfit too. Remember her yellow jumper? She got me one similar to it… only it's pink and black. I'm not sure what I think about so much pink in the outfit… but, I just didn't have the heart to tell her 'no'! She says since the outfit hugs my figure more then what I always wear, more guys will be interested in me, as it will say that I'm not hung up on some other guy; who is presumed to be dead.

Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

Honestly, it matters little to me what other boys think of me and the way that I act and dress. Unlike them, I don't believe that you – or Riku, for that matter – are dead. I remember what happened at the End of the World. I think Riku got sealed away on the other side of that door – did you call it Kingdom Hearts? – with all those Heartless… and you… you had to lock Riku away in there. I don't blame you for it, I saw; Riku helped you close the door from the other side. He must have known what he was doing, right? And you… after that… you had to go on saving the rest of the worlds by restoring balance to them.

Placing my hands on my chest, I can feel my heart beating. That's how I know that you are still alive. I hid my heart in you at the Secret Place when the Heartless came to the Island all those years ago… and then you returned it to me in Hallow Bastion – sacrificing yourself – and returning you to normal, gave you half of my heart. In my mind, since our hearts are the same, I believe that if you die while you're out there saving worlds, then I die too. A person can't live with only half a heart, can they? At least, I believe that.

Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies

The Papou fruit keychain I gave you, I meant it. I want to be intertwined in your destiny. But… I was too scared to give you the real fruit, the keychain was the next best thing. I'm guessing you were the same; I saw the drawing in the Secret Place. If only I had known you felt the same way, I would have come out and told you how I felt. I draw one for you to. A Papou fruit I mean. I too, want to share my destiny, intertwined with you. Fate seemed to have other plans though, you left and I was kidnapped, and I ended up back here, with all the Papou fruit, but no one to share it with. Boys ask me all the time at school to share one with them, I feel like I'd be betraying you though. I gave you the Papou fruit keychain in a substitute; until we were here – together.

I visit the Secret Place often, looking at the door. Something pulled me there years ago; I wish that something would pull me there again, something that would pull me closer to you. But nothing, nothing ever happens, your picture amuses me though when I go to the Secret Place, waiting for something to happen for a change. I'll wait though, you've never broken a promise yet, and I won't believe that you forgot me either. The Island has many memories; sometimes it drives me crazy, or makes me want to drown. I'm looking for a sign from you, about where you are now. That's why I look to the sky and the Secret Place, they're tied to the darkness and you're mission as well. Selphie and the others say that it's out of habit that I spend my days there, looking, waiting, that it's impossible that you will walk through the door or the water and back to me. Still, I'm not ready to give up on you, so I will wait for a sign. There has to be one in the cards as destiny has a funny way of working, doesn't it?

Perhaps one day, we'll have any adventure together.

That'd be nice.

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

I had a dream about you last night; at least, I think it was you. You were falling, falling into darkness, and those creatures… white creature like the Heartless – they were chasing you, never stopping. A strange man appeared in town today, no one seems to know who he is though. I'm slightly excited, he must be from another world, I hope he has news of you; I'd do anything for any news of you. Well, anything within reason that is. He wears a black trench coat, and that's as far as anyone's knowledge goes. He seems to be very mysterious, as he seems to vanish as soon as someone sees him. Could this be a sign of some sort? A dream about you and then the arrival of this trench coat man… maybe this is what I've been wishing for, for the past two years?

That man… he must be a teenager – although he doesn't look like it – as he came to Destiny Islands today, as everyone knows that the Destiny Islands is for those nineteen and under, no adults ever come here! Unless, they come in the dead of the night, I suppose? He has a sort of pull to him though, the same pull that drew me to the Secret Place all those years ago. He feels otherworldly too, does that make any sense? I tried to find him when I got here to the Destiny Islands this morning, but he was already gone. He seemed to vanish as he got here as well, but the boats still here. Shrugging it off, just like clockwork, I made my way to the shoreline, to wait for you or a sign. Maybe today will be the day… but I say that everyday, don't I? Maybe Selphie's right, and this is just a nasty habit that I need to break.

A foolish wish; from a foolish girl.

Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home   
Never coming home

"You're not foolish."

Gasping, I quickly turning around, eyes wide open. I didn't hear anyone approaching, could it be you? Focusing my gaze, I saw him, in that black trench coat with flaming red hair. He looked so intriguing, I thought of so much to ask him – news of you, the Keyblade Master mostly – as I could tell he wasn't from around here. However, none of that is what came out of my mouth.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked, my voice becoming guarded.

He just grinned at me. "You were speaking aloud."

I nodded, dropping my guard just a little. I had learned that you couldn't always trust those you had just met. Not on that last adventure to open Kingdom hearts. I still can't believe that I played a role in that horrible thing!

"Are you waiting for him?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Him?" I asked, confused.

"The one that you're waiting for… the Keyblade Master, am I right? Sora."

"Sora?" I was surprised, he knew something! I could tell from the gleam in his eyes.

"Yes, Sora. You know, wield a Keyblade, brown hair, about this tall and always has a duck and dog-man constantly with him."

Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

I think that I missed the exasperation in his voice as I pondered his words. Duck? Dog-man? Then it clicked together; Donald and Goofy! So, the three of them were still together, but what about Riku? "Do you know where Sora is now? What happened to him? He said – he promised – he'd come back for me!" I shrieked the last part, angrily wiping away unshed tears.

The cloaked man just stared at me. "Where is he now? Here and there, I suppose. After his bout with 'The Organization' little has been heard of him. It's all about the Dark Wielder now – broke out of Kingdom hearts somehow." He said, offhand.

Dark Wielder? Riku! So, he was OK too! She sighed a breath of relief. "You're not from around here, are you? Me either, I'm from Hallow Bastion originally, and Sora… well… he's my best friend. I need to find him."

The cloaked man grinned. This was the girl that occupied the Keyblade Master's heart… she could be useful. "Well this Sora person, he's an acquaintance of mine. I'm off to track him down, actually."

I lit up at this. So, it was a sign. All that waiting paid off. Seeing the man getting fidgety as he looked at the boats, I panicked.

"Are you leaving?"

He gazed at me with his piercing blue eyes. "The Keyblade Master isn't here, is he? If I don't keep moving, he will move farther away until he's out of reach." He said, reaching a hand out and grabbing thin air.

I nodded slowly, knowing the feeling of endless waiting, or in his case, searching. "I want to go too," I blurted out before I could stop myself, as he turned on his heel to leave. A hand flew to my mouth. "I mean, well, I'm sick of waiting here for Sora. I wanted to go… but I couldn't get off the Island. Up until now…" I trailed off, looking at him with my 'wide, puppy dog eyes' as Sora used to call them and could never resist either.

He didn't reply for a moment, he just stood there, staring at me. After a few moments, he sighed, running a hand over his face. "If you come, you follow my rules." He said, his voice becoming gruffer.

I nodded; anything to get off this island!

"Good," He said, walking towards the shoreline.

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

I raised my eyebrows at that. His boat was over on the dock… was he going to swim all the way back to Home Island? I mean, if he was going to swim back to Home Island… I'd just meet him there! I'll take my boat there and wait for him. "Err, Mister? Isn't your boat over there?" I said; pointing over to the wooden boat attached to the dock.

He cast a glance at the wooden boat. "Not mine." Was all he said, stopping when the water hit his black boats.

Casting a glance around the Islands' structure, I could hear voices. One – it sounded like a girl – was laughing at something, and a splash was heard as something hit the water hard, which was followed by a curse. I had to chuckle at that; I knew who it was. It was most likely Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, here again early to play (and attempt to teach Selphie how to play) Blitzball.

"Are you coming, or what?" I turned back around to stare at the man. There he was, standing on the shoreline, hand outstretched – and disappearing – into a portal of pure, black darkness. I quickly stumbled backwards at the sight of the darkness; not again! He sighed, running a hand over his face again. "What's wrong now? Hurry up girl, I don't have all day."

"You're a heartless!" I screeched, stumbling back more, but seemed to trip over my own feet and in shock.

"Me? A heartless? Not even close, I'm part of NEO – can't tell you what it means – but we have news for the Keyblade Master regarding the Dark Wielder."

"You know about Riku too?"

He just nodded, logging that information away as well. This girl; not only knew the Keyblade Master, but the Dark Wielder as well. What luck it was, coming to this useless world, after all. The Superior would be glad that this futile trip here to find the Keyblade Masters' roots was actually useful. This would be even better then that blonde haired witch they used in Castle Oblivion to get a hold of the Keyblade Master. This time around, with this girl, they could get a hold – and destroy – both Wielders at the same time.

Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

"So, c'mon then, the wielders are getting farther away as you stand there, wanting answers.

With fast reflex's, he grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards that portal of pure darkness. As the darkness washed over me, it made me shutter at the closeness as it clung to my skin. I have vowed never to be trapped by the darkness again, and here I was, lost in a portal of pure darkness, on my way to find you. I said I would never be useless again when faced with the darkness…but here I am, struggling against the darkness and this man, but it proved useless. I couldn't do anything against him; just hope that he would actually take me to you.

I've been waiting for the past two years, hoping for anything that would bring me closer to you. After two years of waiting and wishing for you, as I endured constant ridicule and stories that you were dead I wouldn't believe it, I couldn't, and keeping my head high and here's my sign. An acquaintance of yours, searching for you – and Riku too.

I will find you now, the ghost of you in my memory will recede, and the real you will fill the void for me.

This time; we will go together.

That's my promise to you.

Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix

Ghost of you Lyrics (c) My Chemical Romance

Story and Idea (c) RaiLei


End file.
